


First Date

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go on a date. (Post Book 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Korra smoothed her outfit and shifted awkwardly, as someone often does they're uncomfortable with what they're wearing. She looked around Kwong's Cuisine, finding a decorative wall clock and bit her lip. It was ten to seven and Asami should be arriving any minute.

Bolin had suggested that she arrive early, but Korra was beginning to realize that forty-five minutes might have been a bit too early. The waiter had come by three times asking if she wanted anything to drink. Korra had broken down and ordered something that seemed mildly alcoholic, she had a feeling that she would need some liquid courage tonight.

After a few long minutes, she glanced up to see Asami saunter into the restaurant. Her jaw dropped as her eyes moved up and down the older woman's form.

Asami was dressed in a silk, tight fitting, Fire Nation style dress. The dress came to just below her knees and black leather heels accompanied the outfit. She wore a gold bracket on each wrist and a ring on her right middle finger. Korra drug her eyes to Asami's face.

Emerald eyes sparkled as she spoke to the coat check.

The Avatar was startled when those emerald eyes landed on her. Painted lips curled into a bright smile and she began to make her way to the booth. Korra's breath caught in her throat and she watched Asami move.

Time seemed to slow around Asami and the soft clicking of her heels rattled around in Korra's skull with a deafening intensity. The young industrialist smoothly brushed a stray hair behind her ear while she approached the booth and Korra felt a blush rise to her face. She stood quickly to greet the older woman, but somehow managed to stumble a bit.

Her eyes widened when Asami came face to face with her. The height difference between the two was even more pronounced with Asami in heels.

"Uh…hey. Hi." Korra cleared her throat nervously.

Asami bent down and brushed her lips across Korra's cheeks before moving to her ear. "You look amazing, Korra." She whispered softly. Asami's light floral perfume invaded and overloaded Korra's senses.

Korra pulled away quickly and rubbed the back of her neck. Korra was dressed in a deep blue dress embroidered with traditional southern tribal signs. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she wore traditional boots.

"Me? No." She said quickly. "I'm pretty sure this is outfit is several years old. Now, you, I mean…wow. You look great."

Asami shook her head. "None of that changes the fact you look stunning." She motioned for Korra to sit down. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

The two women sat down and Korra fell into an awkward silence. She knew what this was, but she just wasn't quite sure how she should feel about this. She was broken out of her trance when Asami started to speak.

"I'm really glad you agreed to this," Asami said smoothly while motioning for a waiter. "I was really hoping you'd say yes."

Korra shifted and this was not unnoticed by Asami. The nonbender looked away as she felt her own nerves. Asami knew she could no longer ignore her increasing feelings for the other woman. She had spent so long suppressing her feelings for Korra that it had become too painful to handle. Even if Korra wouldn't accept her feelings she still wanted to get it off of her chest.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, Korra. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Asami said quietly as the waiter approached.

Korra studied Asami as the placed an order for what Korra knew to be a very strong drink. The waiter bowed and left.

Azure eyes locked on emerald ones. Korra could see that Asami was nervous, so she did the only thing she could think of, she smiled playfully. She noticed Asami's eyes widen slightly.

"It's not that this is awkward, I'm just awkward." Korra sighed. "If that makes sense. I appreciate you inviting me out though."

Asami arched a dark brow. "To be completely honest, I didn't invite you out. I asked you on a date."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not really sure what the protocol for things like this is. I've only ever dated Mako and we really didn't go out much. When we did it was just places like Narrok's and stuff." Korra said with another sigh. "This place is way fancy."

"Kwong's is a personal favorite," Asami admitted. "To be honest, I took Mako here on our first date."

"Gee, I thought I was special." Korra teased lightly.

Asami glanced away and blushed. "I wanted to take you someplace nicer than Narook's." She looked back to Korra. "In my defense this is a different booth."

The two women chuckled softly. Asami smiled politely when the waiter placed her drink on the table.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked in a crisp, but polite, tone.

Korra stared blankly at him. Asami smiled. "Two house specials, please." He bowed again and left.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the special. Steamed dumplings served with a tangy sauce over rice noodles."

"Dumplings over noodles?"

"It's a Kwong Family creation." Asami sipped her drink thoughtfully. "I get it almost every time I'm here."

Korra took a sip from her own drink. "I am glad you asked me out, Asami." The Avatar twirled some of her hair between her fingers. "To be completely honest, your feelings aren't entirely one-sided."

Asami's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Korra met her gaze and blushed. "I…I like you, too." She said softly. "It took me some time to put two and two together. I always just thought I was jealous that you were everything I wasn't."

"What do you mean?" The industrialist asked with a bewildered expression.

"Look at you. You're smart, talented, calm, collected, fashionable, and tall." Korra grinned sheepishly. "Not to mention downright gorgeous."

A wave of crimson danced across Asami's face. "You're all of those things, too. Well, maybe not tall." She said with a smirk.

Korra's bristled and Asami chuckled, she couldn't resist the occasional joke about Korra's smaller stature. The Avatar huffed and crossed her arms.

Asami, feeling emboldened, reached out and poked the end of Korra's nose. "You're cute when you're huffy." She said settling back into the booth.

The Avatar crossed her arms. "Well, you're cute when you're huffy, too." She said quickly.

The two women smiled sweetly at each other. Korra sat up and shifted closer to the other woman. Asami's breath caught in her throat when Korra inched her hand closer and laced their fingers together.

"So, you like me?" Asami asked quietly. "The way I like you?"

"You never let me finish. I always just thought I was jealous of you. That I wanted all the things that you have and are, but it hit me one day when we were out and about: I wanted you." Korra admitted. "It's still a little strange to me, I mean Mako and I ended things only a few months ago, and I never really thought about being with a woman before. It's just…I can't stop thinking about you."

Korra looked up when Asami cupped her cheek. "It's the same for me. I like you, Korra. A lot." She whispered as she began to lean in.

The Avatar unlaced their fingers and placed her hands on Asami's shoulders, stopping her. She motioned over to the waiter, who had emerged from the kitchen with their food.

Asami sighed ruefully and Korra chuckled.

* * *

"Spirits, Asami, that food was amazing," Korra said while making her way out of Kwong's into the cool night air.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a feeling the house special would be right up your alley." Asami said while digging her keys out of her clutch purse. She held them up and jingled them at Korra. "Would you like a ride back to Air Temple Island?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, that'd be great."

Asami smiled and opened the passenger door for Korra, but The Avatar didn't move. The businesswoman's smile fell and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Korra?"

The younger woman glanced up at the nonbender and moved closer to her. She slid her arms around her shoulders and brought Asami down to her. Korra paused briefly before pressing her lips to Asami's.

The clutch and keys slid from Asami's hands and hit the ground in an unceremonious fashion. Her hands clasped Korra's hips and she pulled The Avatar flush against her, deepening the kiss.

They kissed deeply with reckless abandon. Lips met and tongues danced with one another. What seemed like an eternity passed between them before a need for air finally forced the women apart. They pulled away just far enough to see each other in the pale light of the city.

Asami licked her swollen lips and almost whimpered, she could still feel and taste Korra on her lips.

Korra bit her bottom lip as her eyes trailed from Asami's pouty lips to her glazed eyes then back to her lips. Resisting the temptation to continue was almost out of her reach.

The industrialist bent down and kissed Korra again, softly. "Thank you for coming out tonight. I had a wonderful time." She whispered against Korra's lips.

The younger woman smirked. "I did, too." Her azure eyes twinkled mischievously. "Do you think we could do this again?"

"What? Dinner or kiss?" Asami asked tenderly.

Korra giggled and kissed Asami again.

"Oh, either is just fine with me."


End file.
